Conventionally, a solid-state image sensing device such as charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is used, for example, in an electronic device including an imaging function such as digital still camera or digital video camera. A solid-state image sensing device has pixels in which a photodiode (PD) configured to perform photoelectric conversion and a plurality of transistors are combined, and an image is constructed on the basis of pixel signals output from the a plurality of pixels arranged on an image face on which the image of an object is formed.
Further, the solid-state image sensing device employs a structure in which charges are accumulated in a diffusion layer in a silicon substrate, which is called floating diffusion (FD) part. Then, contact between a FD part and a drawing electrode metal needs to be at lower resistance, and thus the FD part is formed as high-concentration N-type region.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a solid-state image sensing device capable of restricting a dark current due to an interface state.